


An Actual Conversation

by Dansnotavampire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: ... yep, Awkward Conversations, Communication, Discussion of Abortion, Discussions of pregnancy & dysphoria, Hes the worst, Jacobi loves kepler, Kepler also loves jacobi, Kepler being a gossip, M/M, Theyre idiots and they just wanted to be soft, Trans Character, Trans Daniel Jacobi, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, also featuring:, reluctantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: In which a surprisingly emotional conversation happens, featuring gossip, Cutter's employee punishments, and noteverletting Pryce do that, Warren.





	An Actual Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I'm pregnant" sent to me on Tumblr (dansnotavampire.tumblr.com hmu kids)

"Hey, Warren?" Daniel says, from where he's just stepped out of the bathroom, a hint of apprehension in his voice. You cock an eyebrow in his direction, turn your face to look at him, but don't say anything. 

"Warren!" he snaps, and moves to sit on a chair opposite you. "This needs to be, uh, a conversation. You love the sound of your own voice so much, actually talk to me." 

"Daniel, dearest," you say, sarcasm dripping from your voice like honey, "what is it?" 

"One thing, please, never call me dearest again, the other - how exactly would Cutter kill an employee that, uh, got pregnant?" 

His question throws you off completely - when he'd said that it needed to be a conversation, you'd expected it to be another one about your smoking habits, which would turn to his drinking, which would lead to one of you running off for hours - days - weeks, and then returning for angsty 'I-missed-you-but-I-won't-say-that-out-loud' sex. 

Not about... pregnancy. 

"Daniel..." you say, letting the sound trail off into the stagnant air. "Why, pray tell, do you- _oh, shit._ You're-?" You can't even finish the sentence, it's such a ludicrous idea. 

"I'm- yeah, I am." 

"Pregnant." 

"Yep." 

"What... the fuck." 

He hums his agreement. Of all the people in the world - hell of all the goddamn Goddard employees in the world, it would fucking happen to you, wouldn't it? 

"We can't keep it," you blurt out, without even thinking about it. 

"Oh, god no, we'd be awful parents," he replies. 

(You certainly think that you would be, but you've seen Jacobi interacting with kids on a weirdly high number of your missions, and you're not entirely certain that he'd be a bad father.) 

"We possibly have the least healthy relationship of any two people I've ever seen - and that includes Cutter and Pryce." 

"I thought him and Rachel had a thing?" 

"They _did._ Pryce and her, too. None of them knew anything about it until Cutter- well, let's just say I will never forget that day." 

"No 'long story short'?" Daniel asks, his voice a lazy approximation of your own accent (that _is_ real, no matter what he says about it). 

"Not one that I could tell without Cutter killing me." 

He laughs, and trails into silence, both of you fully realising the gravity of the situation. "We've gotten a little off topic, haven't we?" Daniel asks. 

"Yeah, we have - so, we're not keeping it?" 

"Even if I wasn't a secret agent for the world's most evil corporation, I wouldn't have a baby, ever. Dysphoria is hell enough as is, without being fucking pregnant, Warren." 

"I wasn't trying to pressure you into keeping it, Daniel. I just need a convincing lie for Cutter as to why we both need a few weeks off." 

He starts a little, but recovers quickly. "You don't need to come with me, you know. It's not a long procedure, I'd be fine." 

"Yes, I know that, but you might need _emotional support._ " Your tone is mostly mocking, but there's an edge of sincerity to it as well. You do want to know that he'll be okay - you've had this dumb thing of yours for years, and you do actually care about him, loathe as you are to admit it. 

He sighs. "I'll be fine, Warren." 

"Yes, Daniel, you will. I'll make sure of it." 

He sinks back into the cushions, having resigned himself to your coming with. 

The two of you sit for a few moments in a comfortable silence, broken by your asking "If you knew you weren't going to keep it, why tell me?" 

He doesn't say anything for a while, and you would think that he hadn't heard you if it wasn't for the way his breath had hitched slightly at your words. 

"Because I thought you'd want to know." 

"And?" 

You're not sure what you want him to say, but the feeling that floods you when he says "Because I knew that you'd leave the decision up to me in the end regardless," almost feels like relief. 

_(He trusts you.)_

"You wouldn't have told me if you thought I'd want a kid, is what you're saying." 

He sighs, again. "Yeah... I just - I just don't want that." 

"Understandable." 

He leans into your side, and begins to drift off to sleep. "Hey," you murmur, "Reckon Pryce would do it for you?" 

He hits you in the ribs. "Fuck off, Warren." 

You laugh.


End file.
